Jobs in GTA Online
.]] '''Jobs', are activities hosted in Grand Theft Auto Online lobbies. They provide a more structured gameplay experience than regular Freemode Missions. Jobs can be joined or started in many different ways through the in-game phone: *Navigating the phone, selecting "Job List" (central "checklist" icon) *Navigating the phone, selecting "Quick Job" (left "social" icon) Jobs can also be joined through the pause menu: *Navigating the pause menu, selecting Jobs tab. **From here, Contact Mission and other Job types can be explored. Most Jobs can also be accessed through a Corona which is marked on the map. The corona may only appear at certain times of day and can't be accessed during wanted levels. Accessing Jobs Job Invites While in GTA Online Freemode, the player will occasionally receive job invites from their Contacts, such as Martin Madrazo and Lester Crest. These job invites will be offered for the player to host if they are offered by their contact, or alternatively be offered as a job to join if offered by another player. When receiving the invite, a small phone icon will appear at the bottom left of the Radar, indicating that the player has unread join invites. The player can then bring up the phone, navigate to the Job List, and accept or decline the invite. If the player has an active wanted level, they will be prompted to either remove the wanted level for a fee (through Lester's Services) to join the job, or cancel joining the job. If the player is joining a job that has already been started without them, the job will be listed as "CLOSED" and will automatically be deleted. The player will not be able to join the job. By default, the player will automatically receive these invitations randomly, however this can be changed in the Settings menu, under Notification settings. The player can choose to adjust the frequency of random invitations, or hide them altogether. Unread job invitations will be logged in the Job Invites list in the phone and the icon will be marked with a red circle, indicating the number of jobs unread. Quick Job Alternatively, the player can choose to find a job for themselves using the phone. The center-left icon, appearing as a social icon, allows the player to choose from a huge category of jobs to search, or any random job. When selected, the game will search jobs players have set up but not started. Only jobs that allow contact invitations will be found: *The Doomsday Heist* *Stunt Series* *Adversary Mode *Mobile Operation* *Special Vehicle Mission* *Random *Heist *Race *Deathmatch *Contact Mission *Lamar Mission *Versus Missions *LTS *Capture *Parachuting *Activity *Playlist When selecting a job category to search, the player will be placed into "On Call". On Call means the player can continue to play GTA Online Freemode while the game finds and loads a job. The player who is hosting the job on the other end will be informed that the player is "On call". Once the host starts the job, players On Call will be added to the game. Completing any job hosted by a player in a different session will return all participants to the host's home session if voting to return to Freemode. Contact Services Another way of accessing Contact Missions is through the Contacts list in the phone. When calling a Contact who hosts jobs, there will be an option to "Request Job". For Lester Crest, an option to replay or cancel a Heist (and Doomsday Heist in the enhanced version) is also available. When the option to request a job is selected, the contact will then send the player an invitation to host a random job under their name, for example, Lester will only send the player an invitation to jobs hosted by Lester himself. Note that requesting a job will only request for jobs already played. For Lester, the player can only request to replay a heist and not request a new one. Contacts who can be called to request a job are: *Simeon *Ron *Martin *Lester - replay heist and cancel heist/Doomsday heist also available *Gerald Pause Menu The player can reach a list of all Contact Jobs split down to categories. Within the Pause Menu, a "Jobs" section is split down to "Quick Job" (which performs the aforementioned quick job action), "Play Job" and "Report Job". "Play Job" will allow the player to choose from a category of jobs available and select a mission to play. When selecting a job, the player will be prompted with a decision to host the job 'Alone' or to search for a job currently set up by players for the player to join. Note that hosting the job Alone will host that specific job selected, while searching for a job at this point will search for any job, rather than the specific job initially selected. Coronas Blue coronas around the map are available for the player to join or host a specific job. These coronas simply act as an alternative way to access jobs through the Pause Menu, however only some jobs have coronas. Over the years of GTA Online, many jobs' coronas have been removed or restricted to certain times of day. Coronas are specific to location, the location being the main start location of the job itself. Coronas are marked on both the map and the in-game world, however a small number of coronas are strangely not marked on the map, and are only encountered at certain times of day, making them harder to access without using the Pause Menu. After a Job Once a Job has finished, numerous screens will be displayed. *Initially, the "WINNER" screen will be displayed, followed by JP, RP and GTA$ rewards. *A summary screen, listing players in order of success (score, etc) and individual player rewards will be displayed. Here, all players are prompted to vote "Like", "Dislike" or "No Vote". Voting a Job will contribute towards the Job's rating, which can be seen within the job lobby and on Rockstar Games Social Club. *A waiting screen, where players must wait for each player to cast their vote, and select "CONTINUE". *Vote for next job, players can vote from 5 randomly selected jobs and a "Random Job" option - the 5 jobs are based on the current job's category. A "Refresh" option is available to randomly select 6 new jobs (this time not based on the current job's category). A "Replay" option is available for all game modes except Heists, The Doomsday Heist, Mobile Operations and Special Vehicle Work). A "Freemode" option is available, returning players to GTA Online freemode. Players are also able to leave the voting screen, splitting them up from their current team members and returning them to their GTA Online session. Types of Jobs Missions Missions, known formally as Contact Missions, are co-operative missions which focus on completing a task while working together with other players. Some Contact Missions require at least 2 players, however the majority can be started alone. Contact Missions are structured unlike other missions as each Contact Mission is unique. Lester Crest and Martin Madrazo are examples of contacts who host these missions. Versus Missions Versus Missions are missions in which participants go head to head in completing the task at hand. As the missions must be fair for each time, they are restricted in terms of possibilities, however there are many unique versus missions available in GTA Online. Heists Heists are elaborate multi-part story missions where players team up in executing large-scale crime. Heists were initially planned to be released with GTA Online at mentioned in the GTA Online Gameplay Trailer, however they were postponed and later released as a Content Update in 2015, the Heists Update. The available heists explore a range of approaches to theft as well as different forms of heists, including the indigenous bank robberies, hosted by Lester Crest, a data-theft heist hosted by Agent 14, and a drug-deal based heist hosted by Trevor Philips. The Doomsday Heist update for the enhanced version of the game adds a new three-part heist which focuses on a doomsday scenario. Heists are unlocked at Rank 12. It should be noted that while Heists are technically Contact Missions, they cannot be accessed through the Pause Menu, and can only be started through the Heist planning board (which is only available in high end Apartments), or through the Doomsday Heist screen (which is only available in Facilities). They can however be joined through Job Invites or through Quick Job, so long as the player is at least Rank 12. Races Races are a general game mode available in GTA Online. They remain very similar to previous Race game mode appearances however are tailored to the lobby structure of GTA Online. Players can host races and invite other players to compete with, or play alone. There are many different types of races available in GTA Online, including Land, Air and Sea races. Each race can also be played in GTA Race mode, allowing the player to use weapons, kill or destroy opponents, use armed vehicles, or exit their vehicle entirely, and Rally Race mode, requiring at least 1 other player to navigate the driver, whose radar has been hidden. In the enhanced version, several expansions have added to Racing in GTA Online. In the Pause Menu, these are listed as separate lists within the Races category: *'Stunt Races' - The Cunning Stunts update adds a more diverse form of racing, based on traditional racing circuits, racing tubes high above the state, or off-road races with unique props and features. The update adds many new racing vehicles of all types. Transform Races can be created in the Content Creator since August 2, 2016. *'Special Vehicle Stunt Races' - The Cunning Stunts: Special Vehicle Circuit update adds races tailored to the behavior of three Special Vehicles (Import/Export) initially added in the Import/Export update; the Rocket Voltic, Blazer Aqua and Ruiner 2000. Only Special Vehicles can be used in these races. *'Transform Races' - The Smuggler's Run update offers an expansion to Stunt Races, Transform Races, which feature transformation and warp checkpoints, transforming the player into another vehicle mid-race, adjusting the flow of the race and accommodating more aspects and categories of racing. Transform Races can be created in the Content Creator since November 28, 2017. Adversary Modes Adversary Modes are a range of competitive game modes in GTA Online. They were initially added to GTA Online as part of the Heists Update a new gaming experience, however they have been continuously expanded through to the enhanced version of the game. There is currently more than 40 different Adversary Modes. Deathmatches Deathmatches allow contenders fight each other for survival in a range of situations. Each deathmatch map offers an array of vehicles, weapons and other pickups which contenders use to score the most kills against each other. There are more than 100 Deathmatches available to play, including more than 30 Rockstar-Verified Deatmatches. Parachuting Parachuting lets the player experience the thrill of parachuting through San Andreas skies in a diverse range of locations throughout the map. Structured very similarly to racing, parachuting jobs assign checkpoints the player must pass through to score. These jobs can be played alone or with other contenders. Last Team Standing Last Team Standing is a competitive team-game-mode where teams compete to score in a very similar manner to Deathmatches, however when a participant is killed, they must rely on the remaining members of their team as they will not respawn until the next round. Capture Captures are competive team-game-modes where teams compete to hold a high-priority package or item. They are structured similar to Deathmatches, however the objective is a physical object which the teams must fight to acquire and secure at their base. There are four forms of capture game modes: *'Contend' - Teams must collect a universal package(s) (unless specified) located within either, a occupied area, consisting of A.I or unoccupied area. Instead of having each team have its own package and having to capture the other team's package, each team must fight to secure the package and take it back to their base. *'Raid' - Teams must fight their way into the opponents' base and steal a package, then deliver it back to their base to score points. *'Hold' Teams must collect and store as many packages as possible in their base. Packages can either be found on the map, or stolen from the opposing team’s bases. *'GTA' - Teams must steal target vehicles across the map and bring them back to their teams' bases. Whichever team has stolen the most vehicles will win the match. Survival Survival is a job where players must survive an onslaught of enemies that come in up to 10 waves, with higher rewards for each wave survived as the difficulty of the AI opponents increases. Special Vehicle Work Special Vehicle Work is a series of missions added in the Import/Export update, hosted by an unknown SecuroServ agent. The missions can only be started from the Office portal. The missions each feature one of the Special Vehicles added in the update. Like Heists, they cannot be accessed through the Pause Menu, but can be joined through Job Invites if a player invites them to one, or by searching through Quick Job. Mobile Operations Mobile Operations are a series of missions added in the Gunrunning update, hosted by Agent 14 under Covert Ops. The missions can only be started through a Command Center bay inside a Mobile Operations Center. The missions are structured similarly to the Special Vehicle Work mission series in that each mission features one of the Weaponized Vehicles added in the initial update. Like Heists, they cannot be accessed through the Pause Menu, but can be joined through Job Invites if a player invites them to one, or by searching through Quick Job. Job Playlists A job playlist is a collection of jobs of the same category. Both members of the GTA Online community and Rockstar Games themselves are able to create job playlists. Playlists can be created on Rockstar Games Social Club. When playing through a playlist, the jobs within the playlist will be played one after another, without the need to reload the mission or optionally Replay it. Rockstar has held many official Playlists to celebrate events and the release of updates and new game modes. Events During Events, Rockstar typically offers Double GTA$ and RP rewards in a specific category of jobs. Throughout 2017, Rockstar released a new Adversary Mode every week following the release of a DLC, alongside a new vehicle, all as part of weekly events. During these weekly events, discounts to vehicles, properties and more, as well as double GTA$ rewards are given in specific job types, particularly new Adversary Modes. Transform Races were released as part of an event. Updates Updates typically release new game modes, or new missions within specific categories of missions. Occasionally, Rockstar may verify certain player-created jobs as part of an update or following the release of an update. *The Content Creator was introduced early in GTA Online as part of an update. *The Capture game mode was introduced in GTA Online as part of a small content update. *The Last Team Standing Update introduced the Last Team Standing game mode. *The Heists Update introduced Adversary Modes and Heists. *The Lowriders update introduced new Lamar Contact Missions. *The Cunning Stunts update introduced Stunt Races. *The Cunning Stunts: Special Vehicle Circuit update introduced Special Vehicle Stunt Races. *The Import/Export update introduced Special Vehicle Work. *The Gunrunning update introduced Mobile Operations. *The Doomsday Heist update added new Heists. Alongside these contact missions, updates in GTA Online also added many Freemode Missions, which are playable within a freemode lobby, such as Freemode Events, Organization Work, and Vehicle Cargo. Hiding Jobs .]] Over the years, the map of Grand Theft Auto Online has gradually become more and more busy with jobs, activities, properties and other icons. The player is able to hide many of these icons, including jobs and job types, in the Interaction Menu, using the "Hide Options" and "Jobs" tabs. Variables allow them to show or hide various types of jobs, including: Soundtrack Missions in GTA Online feature a variety of soundtracks depending on mission type. Original contact missions feature some of the original GTA V score, particularly those created by Tangerine Dream, Oh No, The Alchemist and Woody Jackson. The Heists Update features a unique score created specifically for heists. The Freemode Events Update features both new tracks and old remixes of the original score. Since 2016, GTA Online Soundtracks specific to Adversary Modes and other new Contact Missions are mixed by independent artists James Curd, Oh No himself and band Take A Daytrip. Other types of Jobs Activities Alongside lobby jobs, other types of jobs are available too. The player can host or join a number of activities, such as Darts, Tennis and Arm Wrestling. Freemode Many freemode jobs are available, particularly in the enhanced version of Grand Theft Auto Online. These jobs play during freemode lobbies and do not require invites or loading screens. In the original version, events may randomly occur during freemode, they are not available in the enhanced version of GTA Online as of the Freemode Events Update: *Simeon's High Priority vehicles *Lester's Assassinations *Distract Cops *Aircraft Takedown *Destroy Vehicle Target *Online Armored Trucks *Crate Drops The Freemode Events Update for GTA Online adds official modes known as "Freemode Events" alongside "Freemode Challenges". These events occur every 6 in-game hours and are open for all players to participate in. The Executives and Other Criminals adds Organization Work and Challenges. These missions can be started when the player is a CEO/VIP of an Organization and are accessible through SecuroServ in the Interaction Menu. The missions will be available for all players in session to participate in. More missions were added to Organization Work in the Further Adventures in Finance and Felony and Import/Export updates. The Further Adventures in Finance and Felony update adds Special Cargo missions. These are again freemode missions which can only be started when owning a Warehouse and Office to start them from. In these missions, the player has the task of collecting special cargo to store and sell, while other players in session have the objective of destroying the cargo. The Bikers update adds Motorcycle Club Work and Challenges. These are structured similarly to Organization Work but can only be started when the President of a Motorcycle Clubs and are available to start through the Motorcycle Club option in the Interaction Menu. The missions will be available for all players in session to participate in. As well as Club Work and Challenges, the update also adds Clubhouse Contracts which can be started when owning a Clubhouse. These are structured similarly to MC Work and are also freemode missions. The Import/Export update adds Vehicle Cargo missions. These are structured similarly to Special Cargo missions and can only be started when owning a Vehicle Warehouse and Office to start them from. In these missions, the player has the task of collecting vehicle cargo to store and sell, while other players in session have the objective of stealing the vehicle cargo. The Gunrunning update adds Supply missions. These are structured similarly to Special Cargo missions and can only be started when owning a Bunker to start them from. In these missions, the player has the task of collecting supplies to store and make stock from, while other players in session have the objective of destroying the supplies/stock. The Smuggler's Run update adds Air Freight Cargo missions. These are structured similarly to Special Cargo missions and can only be started when owning a Hangar to start them from. In these missions, the player has the task of collecting air freight cargo to store and sell, while other players in session have the objective of destroying the cargo. The Doomsday Heist update adds Preparation missions. These act as preparation for Heist Setups towards the Doomsday Heist but are freemode missions, meaning players outside of the organization can intervene. They can only be started when hosting The Doomsday Heist and owning a Facility. Gallery Features_GTAO_Job_Voting.jpg|Post job voting See Also *Freemode in GTA Online - In-lobby counterpart **Freemode Events - In-lobby events in Grand Theft Auto Online. External Links *Jobs in the PC Version on Rockstar Games Social Club *Jobs in the Xbox One Version on Rockstar Games Social Club *Jobs in the PlayStation 4 Version on Rockstar Games Social Club *Jobs in the Xbox 360 Version on Rockstar Games Social Club *Jobs in the PlayStation 3 Version on Rockstar Games Social Club *Job Playlists in the PC Version on Rockstar Games Social Club *Job Playlists in the Xbox One Version on Rockstar Games Social Club *Job Playlists in the PlayStation 4 Version on Rockstar Games Social Club *Job Playlists in the Xbox 360 Version on Rockstar Games Social Club *Job Playlists in the PlayStation 3 Version on Rockstar Games Social Club *Jobs Guide on Rockstar Games Social Club *Job Lobby Information on Rockstar Games Social Club Navigation }}hu:Munkák a GTA Onlineban Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA Online Category:GTA Online